Four Plus One
by Mogie-Pogie
Summary: This story is about the Maurderers and Lily anad their 7 years in school. It continues through their wedding (James and Lily), th birth of harry, and goes a few years past their deaths (James and Lily)
1. The Beginning

Lily had lived with her mother, Laura; father, Mark; and older sister, Petunia on Sweet Brier Road for the last 3 years. She had to leave all her friends and other family members when she moved. She thought that since she was moving into a wizarding community, she would be an outcast and have no friends. For the remainder of the summer of the first year living on Sweet Brier, she was lonely. She had no one to talk to and no one to hang out and chill with. There was her sister, but she would sooner live in the sewer than have to hang out with her. Petunia felt the same way about Lily, only because Lily was the younger more precious child that needs more attention. This didn't bother Lily though of course. Besides, Lily was alone for maybe 3 ½ weeks before one lucky day she was hexed with a spell. The hexer of corse was none other than the notoriously joker named, Sirius Black. She remembers that day like none other. It was the day she found a true friend. She remembers she was sitting by herself on the curb at the end of her drive way. There were many bushes at the end of her drive way also. She was easily able to hide in them as she is such a petite woman. She was sulking when all of a sudden a grayish color cloud appeared above her head. She sat there confused and on the verge of tears when the situation got worse. She thought that rain was going to fall from this cloud but actually hail started falling. The pebbles of ice startled crumbling all over her. She could do nothing to make it go away, nothing to make it stop. They were starting to hurt worse and worse now causing large whelps to form. She started screaming and crying, just wanting it to go away. She turned around when she for the first time heard Sirius's voice:  
  
" Hey! Sorry about that." Sirius then unhexed Lily and tried to comfort her by doing some pranks on himself. This made her laugh and that made him smile. " Like I said, I'm really sorry about the cloud." She remembered what he had caused her, the pain, and this made a frown appear on her face. Sirius noticed this and frowned also. When she was this, she felt kind of bad and besides that the whelps had gone away, so she smiled again and said: "Oh, it's ok. So, you must be a wizard if you can hex me. By the way, why did you hex me?" "To tell you the truth umm.I don't know your name? I am Sirius Black" " Don't change the subject!!" Sirius jumped about 3 feet in the air when he heard her scream. He really did feel badly about it, but she didn't have to yell at him. " I'm sorry! To tell you the truth, girl, I needed to test it on someone, and I saw you there crying, and I thought that it would make you laugh. I swear, if I knew you didn't have a sense of humor I." "What do you mean, no sense of humor? I have a sense of humor! I was just really upset, Sirius! Don't do it again, please! You shouldn't have been spying on me anyway!" At that she got up and started walking back to her house. She heard Sirius murmur something like "I don't get girls" and turned around once again to say something snappy and sarcastic. But when she did turn around and saw the look on his face she had to stop herself. He had the look of a puppy. She had to admit to herself it actually looked kinda cute. She felt kinda bad about yelling at him in his face , so just gave him a smile and said two words: " Lily Evans" "huh?" Sirius answered quit confused. "That's my name, Lily Evans." "Nice to meet you Lily, I am Sirius Black. Hey! What is that look on your face for?" He said truly confused. "Duh! You already told me your name, remember." Lily answered trying not to laugh, but also rolling her eyes at his ignorance. After seeing him blush a little from being stupid and having a smile slapped on his face, she turned around and went back inside. From that moment on, they were friends. Sirius would always make sure it was ok to test hexes on her, and Lily was always to make sure she didn't take her loneliness out on her new friend.  
  
3 years later she is having a raging war with Sirius with bumber cars on his 11th birthday. Lily always loved competition, so when Sirius bumped into her she took it seriously. Her face changed from a smile and beautifully lit eyes to a frown and evil mocking eyes. Sirius just smiled back at the fact that he had actually been able to hit her once. Unfortunately, his triumph did not last long. Lily got her revenge and Sirius got his losing streak back. This made Lily have a smile a mile long. 


	2. The Doomed Letter

When Sirius and Lily got home, they both decide to stay at Sirius's house because Petunia was being her normal annoying self and they just could not let her ruin their birthday bash for Sirius. They were sitting in front of the TV., which The Evans family had given the Black family for the last Christmas because they thought it would have been a very fascinating gift for a wizard, when an owl swept in the room with a letter in its clawed feet. Lily never had owls come into her house mainly because she was not a witch. This was quit a sight for her. She got a little stiff, but when she saw how Sirius reacted about it, she calmed down a little. Sirius gave the owls some pats on the head and sent it on its way. When he turned the letter over his face blew up with laughter and smiles. Lily was getting confused when she was this. What could be so great about a letter delivered by an owl she thought to herself? " Can you believe this Lily? I got my letter! This is so cool! I have been waiting so long for this." Sirius said not waiting time ripping the letter open. " I was right. It's my acceptance letter! Isn't this great? I get to go to Hogwarts just like my brothers! They said it was great! Isn't this great!?!?! Aren't you excited for me?" "Ecstatic." Lily said with no enthusiasm at all. " But hey listen, I have one really important question for you." " Uh-hu.: Sirius said waiting for her question. He thought she had noticed something wrong with his letter, or she had a problem she needed help with. " What in bloody hell is Hogwarts!!!!" Lily screamed almost at the top of her lungs. Sirius jaw dropped down, and he just stood there for about 2 minutes before he realized that she didn't know anything about hogwarts or anything else related to the topic. " O, I am so sorry. I forgot you don't know anything about it." Sirius gave her a confused look when he heard her mutter under her breath, "rub it why donthca" He smiled and just continued with his explanation. He told her what Hogwarts was, but she of corse knew he was a wizard. After hearing about it all, she did seem a little excited, but then she realized.  
  
"Oh no!" she said starting to sob a little. " What Lily? What's wrong.come on you can tell me. Please stop crying. If you don't my mom will come in and think I did or am about to do something to you" He said, hoping she would calm down and stop crying. " Good, because you are going to do something to me!" At that she ran out of the house and left Sirius, his shadow, and the TV. in the den. Sirius, of corse had no idea what had happened, so the next day after his family had gotten over the excitement, he went to go see if she was ok. He got there and the only thing he had gotten was a go away from Lily, and a confused look from her parents. They knew that he had not personally caused this, and they were not in the least upset with him. They knew their daughter hated to be alone. They also knew that whatever had happened Sirius had felt horribly about it. They just gave him a smile and a hug, when he turned to go back home.  
  
The day it was her birthday, Sirius went over to see her, but when he got there he was devastated by the look on Mr. and Mrs. Evans. When he approached her door, Lilly's mother answered. She had obviously been crying because she had red puffy eyes. He was soon deprived of his thoughts about that as he was pulled into a huge hug by Laura. He had no idea why she was crying, but all he could do was comfort her, and so he did. When his embrace was broken from Laura, he was a little hesitant but asked what was wrong. It turns out that when Lily had run home that day and she had immediately went up to her room ,and locked her self in and everyone else out. Today Mr. Evans went up and tried to wake her for breakfast like every other day. When Mr. Evans knocked and waited for 5 minutes he started to get worried. He began to think that maybe she had cried herself to sleep that mourning as she had been crying alot, so he knocked harder and harder every time but still no answer. He began to get very worried. Since he was a Muggle, he decided to use a muggle trick to get the lock undone. He jammed a hanger in the key hole and unlocked the door. He rushed in only to find an empty room. Lily had run away. 


End file.
